Сладкая месть
by Bergkristall
Summary: ПЕРЕВОД/ Übersetzung von "Rache ist süß" von ZauBaerin, /s/8149785/1/Rache-ist-s%C3%BC%C3%9F Дисклаймер автора: Северус и Гермиона просто не могут остановиться. Но ведь не зря говорят: милые бранятся...


**Оригинальное название: Racheistsüß**  
**Автор:** **ZauBaerin**  
**Ссылка на оригинал:** s/8149785/1/Rache-ist-s%C3%BC%C3%9F  
**Переводчик:** Bergkristall  
**Бета/Гамма:** SweetEstel  
**Комментарий переводчика:** _В подарок lostProphet ко дню рождения. Поздравляем! Автор передает свои поздравления._

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено

Наверное, ее крик услышали в самых дальних уголках Хогвартса. Наплевать. Гермиона Грейнджер неверяще таращилась на свое отражение. Этого не может быть! Как так получилось? Спокойно, Гермиона, спокойно.

Подавив нарастающую панику, она постаралась дышать ровнее. Зажмурилась. Прижала руку ко рту, чтобы снова не закричать. И, глубоко вдохнув, взяла пальцами локон и медленно открыла один глаз.

_Мерлин..._ Это не обман зрения. Ее волосы были зелеными. Вызывающе зелеными. Зелеными как трава. Быстро закрыв глаза, она снова вздохнула. Открыла оба глаза и снова с надеждой посмотрела в зеркало.

«Проклятье, проклятье!» — яростно прошипела Гермиона.

Разумеется, это не ночной кошмар — зеленые волосы по-прежнему отражались в зеркале.

И она знала, кому обязана таким пикантным цветом волос.

— Снейп!.. — зарычала Гермиона.

Как ему удалось?! Она же была так осторожна! Ничего не ела и не пила без проверки. Всегда оглядывалась по сторонам, когда шла по замку. В учительской не спускала с него глаз. Но у него все равно получилось, и сегодня утром ее отражение выглядело так, словно огромная длинноногая лягушка разлеглась на ее голове.

_«Ну, погоди!»_

Она разгадает загадку, о да! И ее месть будет ужасна!

Но сначала нужно найти контрзаклинание, потому что в таком виде показываться остальным нельзя.

Полчаса спустя Гермионе пришлось признать, что разгадать его хитрость и найти решение не получается. Заставив себя успокоиться, она еще раз вспоминала последний час. Гермиона была совершенно уверена, что когда проснулась, ее волосы еще были натурального цвета. А горячо любимый кот, мурлыкая, лежал рядом. А когда она вышла из ванной с ярко-зелеными волосами, он только шипел и фыркал. Итак, она помылась, вымыла голову. Тогда-то это и произошло. Она тщательно исследовала шампунь, гель и даже лейку душа, но ничего не нашл_а._

«Как, к Мерлину, ему это удалось?»

А в это время профессор Снейп стоял в своей ванной комнате перед зеркалом и удовлетворенно рассматривал отражение. Он был уверен, что она уже заметила. И очень сильно разозлилась. Он прищелкнул языком и широко ухмыльнулся. Это была месть за то, что она с ним сделала! Он терпеливо ждал. Подобно коту, стерег мышку у норки. В этом он был мастером и знал, что придет и его час — он насладится успехом. Снейп наблюдал за ней и подслушивал, и в одно прекрасное мгновение она сама подсказала возможность отомстить.

И тогда он нанес удар! Как притаившийся кот. Он довольно ухмыльнулся: и даже с помощью кота.

А теперь он злорадно предвкушал предстоящую встречу. Северус был уверен, что она не сможет снять заклинание сама. Так же, как и он — ее коварное колдовство, которое она наслала на него пару дней назад. Он злобно нахмурился — рычать в нынешнем состоянии не получалось.

_«Ну, погоди, я покажу тебе, проклятая гриффиндорка!»_

В радостном предвкушении он взял мантию с вешалки и направился в Большой зал, чтобы позавтракать со своей коллегой Гермионой Грейнджер. Ни за что на свете он не хотел пропустить ее появление. С небольшой — ну, хорошо, просто малюсенькой, в конце концов, у него была репутация — улыбкой он сидел за учительским столом и не спускал глаз с двери.

И час пробил. Почти все ученики уже были за столами, когда распахнулась дверь и явно злая Гермиона Грейнджер влетела в Большой зал. С прямой спиной и развевающимися волосами, словно и не слыша перешептывания и насмешки учеников, она пересекла помещение, направляясь к учительскому столу.

— Ох, Гермиона! Что случилось с твоими волосами? — тут же послышался голос Минервы. Старая ведьма явно пыталась подавить смешок.

— Ну, — сладким голосом произнесла Гермиона, — скажем так, какой-то шутник решил, что мне не помешают перемены в жизни. — Услышав фырканье, доносившееся со стороны ее коллеги зельевара, она сказала: — Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать, Северус?

— Я? — фальцетом произнес тот, с невинным видом показывая на себя. — С чего бы?

Гермиона уже нависла над ним и сверлила взглядом.

— Может быть, кто-то хотел намекнуть тебе, что ты еще совсем зеленая и неопытная, гриффиндорка? — он слегка шепелявил.

— И кто бы это мог быть, змей? — рыкнула она, опасно прищурившись.

— Может быть, тот, кто решил, что мне нужно быть тихим и незаметным, львица? — прошипел Северус.

— Вполне возможно, слизеринец! — отрубила Гермиона и обошла стол, чтобы занять свое место.

— Мионочка, — прогремел голос Хагрида по всем Залу, — тебе идет этот цвет. Напоминает мне большую квакшу.

— Спасибо, Хагрид, — сладко произнесла Гермиона и бросила уничтожающий взгляд на Северуса, который прикрывал ухмылку чашкой. — Я надеюсь, ты развлекаешься! — прошипела она.

Снейпу удалось состроить по-настоящему невинное лицо. Он прошепелявил:

— Зеленый тебе очень к лицу, дорогая!

Правда, из-за того, что последние дни он разговаривал фальцетом, яд в голосе был не так слышен. И это безмерно злило Снейпа, как заметила Гермиона по его нахмуренному лбу.

Подмигнув самым нахальным образом, она пропищала, подражая ему:

— Все лучше, чем такой голосок!

Северус в ярости соскочил было с места, но внезапно вмешалась Минерва:

— Прекратите оба! Это просто невероятно! Я хочу видеть вас в моем кабинете после обеда. Вас обоих, замечу. — Она строго посмотрела на Гермиону и Северуса. — А теперь ведите себя прилично. Как дети… И еще перед учениками! Такого я от вас не ожидала.

Поворчав, оба противника смирились и вернулись к завтраку.

Во время занятий Гермиона оказалась объектом назойливого внимания и постоянных насмешек. Необычный цвет волос стал темой дня среди учеников.

— А я считаю ваши волосы классными, профессор Грейнджер! Вы выглядите отпадно! — Это мог сказать только Кеннет Катервуд. Молодой равенкловец был неравнодушен к Гермионе и постоянно бросал на нее восхищенные взгляды. Поэтому его одноклассники насмехались над ним, но парень оказался достаточно толстокожим и не обращал внимания.

— Спасибо, Кен! Очень мило с твоей стороны. Вообще-то я тоже люблю зеленый цвет, но мне не нравится сравнение с квакшей, — отозвалась Гермиона.

Ученики рассмеялись.

— Вы были просто в ярости! — воскликнула Брук Леннокс, хаффлпаффка.

— О да, это так! — подтвердила Гермиона. — И я до сих пор зла.

— Вы вправду думаете, что в этом замешан профессор Снейп? — Натан Окли, тоже хаффлпаффец, вопросительно смотрел на нее.

— Ну ясно, это был он! — вмешалась Брук. — Это его месть за тоненький голосок, который наколдовала профессор Грейнджер!

— Это было здорово!.. Да, я тоже так считаю!.. Очень смело с вашей стороны! — Доносились со всех сторон возгласы. — Вы выставили его на посмешище, профессор Грейнджер!

Гермиона задумчиво смотрела на своих учеников. _Что же она натворила?_ Она заправила пряди волос за ухо и вспомнила об их необычном цвете. Ярость вновь вскипела в ней, быстро подавив робкий голос совести.

— Тишина! Вернемся к уроку! — громко крикнула она и до конца урока пресекала подобные разговоры.

Быстро проглотив обед, Гермиона исчезла в библиотеке в поисках противоядия или контрзаклинания. Разумеется, удача отвернулась от нее, так что после окончания обеденного перерыва Гермиона направилась к Минерве. Преследуемая Северусом, который почти нагнал ее в коридоре.

Гермиона не знала, показалось ей или она на самом деле услышала его тихое хихиканье. Внезапно повернувшись, она не смогла ничего понять — Снейп выглядел как всегда хмурым.

Минерва Макгонагалл за все свое время в Хогвартсе — ни будучи директором, ни учителем, ни деканом Гриффиндора — еще никогда не видела такого ребячества, как поведение этих двоих, сидящих сейчас перед ее столом.

Она покачала головой, рассматривая их. И Северус, и Гермиона скрестили руки на груди, упрямо уставившись перед собой. Ни один не произнес ни слова.

Терпение Минервы лопнуло. Подняшись, она стукнула ладонью по столу:

— Все! Достаточно! — прогремела она. — Вам нечего сказать?

— Не понимаю, по какому поводу я должен высказаться? — прорычал Северус. Точнее, хотел прорычать, но его голос в лучшем случае звучал как писк ласки, которой наступили на хвост. Это мгновенно привело Снейпа в бешенство, и он накинулся на Гермиону: — Я готов свернуть тебе шею за это!

— Я не понимаю, в чем дело, слизеринец? Ты звучишь как всегда! — едко отозвалась она. — Лучше расскажи, какое заклинание ты использовал, чтобы заколдовать мои волосы?

— Чем тебе не нравится цвет? Зеленый означает надежду! Что тебе еще надо? — Севреус закашлялся, поскольку ничего, кроме писка, не мог из себя выдавить. Вскочив, он в ярости наставил палочку на Гермиону.

Но она уже стояла прямо перед ним.

— И что теперь ты собираешься делать? — рявкнула она. — Отправить меня в в другое столетие?

— Лучше в следующее тысячелетие. Тогда вероятность твоего возвращения не так велика! — прошипел он.

Минерва закатила глаза — с нее было достаточно — и движением руки призвала палочку Северуса. Затем нарисовала в воздухе сложный узор и направила кончик палочки на Снейпа. Он внезапно схватился за горло и закашлялся.

— Почему, во имя вонючих носков Мерлина, ты не сделала этого раньше, Минерва?! — прогрохотал он в полную силу своего прежнего баритона. — Оставила мне этот жалкий писк на несколько дней, чтобы надо мной смеялись все ученики, а потом в течение секунды вернула мой голос! Что я тебе сделал, раз ты нападаешь со спины?

— Проклятье, Северус! Лично мне — ничего, — зашипела та. — Мне просто надоел этот ваш детский сад! Именно так вы оба ведете себя — как дети! А это раздражает! И не только меня, но и весь коллектив!

Минерва не могла поверить: оба упрямца стояли перед ней со скрещенными на груди руками и недоверчиво сверлили друг друга взглядами, словно ожидая, что противник превратится во что-нибудь противно-склизкое.

— Ох, великий Мерлин! — Минерва побежденно подняла руки вверх и покачала головой. — Хватит! Вы немедленно помиритесь! Я закрою вас в этой комнате до тех пор, пока вы не успокоитесь или не поубиваете друг друга. Но прошу: закончите с этим поскорее!

Она направилась к двери, но остановилась и произнесла:

— Accio палочка Гермионы!

Когда та прилетела ей в руку, Минерва с прытью, которой никак нельзы было ожидать от ведьмы ее возраста, исчезла за дверью.

Словно потеряв дар речи, Северус и Гермиона смотрели ей вслед.

— Серьезно?! — возмутилась Гермиона. — Что это было? Ты видел, как она призвала мою палочку? Какого?.. Ну да ладно, чтобы быстрее выбраться отсюда, у меня к тебе предложение. — Она посмотрела на Северуса. — Ты расскажешь мне, как вернуть цвет волос, извинишься, и мы все забудем.

— Пф-ф, за что я должен извиняться? Это ты виновата, что мы оказались в таком положении! — проворчал Северус.

— Я? Ты немедленно расскажешь, как тебе удалось покрасить мои волосы в зеленый! — разозлилась Гермиона.

Лицо Северуса до сих пор было совершенно невинным.

— И что ты ко мне пристала, Грейнджер? Почему ты уверена, что виноват я? Лучше подумай, не разозлила ли ты своим печально известным поведением какого-нибудь поклонника, и он так мстит. — Северус самодовольно ухмыльнулся, подняв бровь. — Ах нет, подожди! Я и забыл, что, кроме рыжего недоумка, у тебя нет других обожателей! А ему не под силу подобное колдовство. Я не подумал!

— Ты был и остаешься высокомерным подлецом, Снейп! — ядовито ответила Гермиона. — И у меня есть друг. Если ты не видел ни одного из них, это еще не означает, что их нет! Как ты полагаешь, где я провожу выходные? — На короткое мгновение ей почудилась мелькнувшая во взгляде Снейпа растерянность, но она была слишком разъярена, чтобы задуматься над этим. — И что ты теперь скажешь, плевал-я-на-всех-людей-Снейп?

— Подобные сказочки можешь рассказывать такому простофиле, как мистер Уизли! — прорычал Северус.

— Как скажешь! — Гермиона села на подлокотник одного из стульев перед столом Минервы. — Ну хорошо, Северус. Поскольку у меня хватает других дел, вместо того чтобы ругаться тут с тобой, давай покончим с этим. Просто скажи, как снять заклинание. Я сыта тобой по горло.

— Ах, ты сыта мной?! — рявкнул Северус. — В конце концов именно мне пришлось несколько дней разговаривать голосом хомяка и подвергаться насмешкам учеников и коллег! Ты же всего полдня провела с зелеными волосами, которые тебе действительно идут. К тому же это Минерва помогла мне, ты не шевельнула бы и пальцем, чтобы снять проклятие. Признайся же, Гермиона! — Он выпрямился во весь свой рост и посмотрел на нее свысока. — Поэтому я считаю, что тебе не помешает еще пару дней выглядеть как квакша.

— Проклятье, Северус! — Гермиона вскочила и схватила его за руку. — Ты начинаешь действовать мне на нервы! — рявкнула она.

— Не преувеличивай! — гневно прошипел Северус. — Я действую тебе на нервы? И это говорит раздражающая, надоедливая, всезнающая зануда! Как думаешь, насколько [i]ты [/i] мне надоела? — Он сузил глаза. — А теперь отпусти мою руку, ты... ты...

— Я... что? Грязнокровка? — Гермиона тут же отпустила руку, оскорбленно глядя на него.

Побледнев, Северус схватил ее за плечи.

— Ты правда решила, что я мог бы так подумать или сказать, Гермиона? — тихо спросил он.

Она покачала головой и прошептала:

— Нет. Конечно же нет. Мне очень жаль, что я сказала такую глупость, Северус. Это непростительно, даже учитывая мою ярость. Хотелось бы мне забрать свои слова назад. — Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Прости меня, Северус.

Он глубоко вздохнул, глядя на нее. Не сказал ни слова, просто неотрывно смотрел в глаза.

— Скажи что-нибудь, Северус! — тихо попросила она и опустила взгляд.

А потом медленно наклонилась, прислонилась лбом к его груди и со смущением заметила, как сильно забилось его сердце. А когда он отпустил ее плечи и начал гладить спину, совсем растерялась. Прерывисто вздохнув, она подняла голову и утонула в его взгляде.

Когда спустя некоторое время Минерва вернулась в кабинет, она поразилась, найдя его пустым. Конечно же она забыла, что, как заместитель директора, Снейп мог использовать ее камин.

А глубоко внизу, в подземельях, Северус и Гермиона лежали, тесно обнявшись и разглядывая друг друга. Они чувствовали себя слегка растерянными. И счастливыми. Гермиона повернулась на живот и устроила голову у Северуса на груди.

— Думаю, нам стоит прекратить постоянные прилюдные ссоры, Северус. Не то чтобы мне не нравились наши перепалки, но так как мы быстро переходим все границы, то предлагаю все выяснять наедине. Это подрывает наш авторитет, не находишь?

— Ты права, гриффиндорка. — Мягко отодвинув ее, он встал с кровати. — И поэтому нам надо найти Минерву и вернуть палочки.

— Подожди, сначала я хочу знать, как у тебя получилось покрасить мои волосы? Я была настороже, не ела и не пила ничего подозрительного. Я все обыскала в моих покоях. Не понимаю! — Гермиона вопросительно смотрела на него, стараясь одновременно одеться.

Северус рассмеялся, наблюдая, как она пытается надеть блузку, которая была полностью вывернута.

— Это все твой кот, — признался он.

— Косолапус? — поразилась она. — Но как?..

— Как я это сделал? Вообще-то, совсем легко. Поначалу я был начеку и внимательно слушал, что ты рассказывала о своем распорядке дня. Потом мне нужно было завоевать доверие твоего кота, что было нетрудно. Он и так все время проводит в подземельях. А потом осталось всего лишь подождать. — Северус ухмыльнулся, заметив нетерпение Гермионы.

— Хорошо, а дальше?

— Я нанес немного порошка, изобретенного специально для тебя, на его мех и надеялся, что ты не изменишь своим привычкам.

— Моим привычкам? Каким?

— Обниматься с котом по утрам, а потом идти в душ, — объяснил он. — Порошок на самом деле содержит пигменты европейской квакши. Я так его модифицировал, что при контакте с водой проявляется вся цветовая мощь. Это было сложно, но оно того стоило. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Месть сладка...

— Ах ты... р-р-р! Ты коварный слизеринец! — выругалась Гермиона и ударила его ладонью по груди.

С быстротой молнии он схватил ее за руку и потащил к двери.

— Пошли, ведьма, заберем наши палочки.

Немного спустя они постучали в дверь директора и, дождавшись разрешения, вошли.

— Ну надо же! — приветствовала их Минерва. — Вы еще живы! Я вообще-то думала, что вы отправили друг друга на тот свет.

— Ну что вы, госпожа директор, — прорычал Северус, — нам просто не хватило наших волшебных палочек. Мы хотим получить их обратно, — и он вытянул руку.

Минерва пораженно смотрела на его:

— Что?..

— Он всего лишь шутит, Минерва. Все в порядке! — успокоила ее Гермиона.

— А тебе обязательно надо было все испорить, — проворчал Северус.

— Северус, ну в самом деле! — ошеломленно проговорила Макгонагалл, но палочки вернула.

Гермиона встала перед Северусом:

— А теперь действуй. Не торопись, я подожду.

С невозмутимым лицом он посмотрел на нее, поднял палочку и направил на волосы. Затем тихо произнес заклинание. Гермиона почувствовала, словно кожу головы легко пощекотали, и обернулась на возглас Минервы:

— Северус!

— Ой... — Он смотрел на Гермиону честными глазами.

Гермиона взяла прядку и, обнаружив голубые волосы, совершенно не удивилась.

— Очень смешно, — проворчала она. — Северус, пожалуйста!

Он вновь поднял палочку и собирался уже признести заклинание, как Гермиона остановила его:

— Мне не нравятся ни фиолетовые, ни желтые пряди, Северус. Просто мой обычный цвет. И если ты испортишь мне волосы, я жестоко отомщу!

— Да, теперь я напуган! — пробурчал он, но осекся, почувствовав приставленную к горлу палочку Гермионы. — Ну хорошо! Стоило нам с тобой заняться... эм-м, сама знаешь чем, как все удовольствие закончилось, — скривился Северус.

— Ах, а я думала, ты уже удовлетворен. По крайней мере мне так показалось! — самодовольно ответила Гермиона.

— Что ж, было неплохо! — великодушно признал он, за что тут же получил удар в грудь.

— Ай! — И Северус, преувеличенно морщась, потер грудь.

Оба повернулись к Минерве, услышав, как она покашливает. Она с осуждением смотрела на них, не в силах, однако, скрыть довольной усмешки. Намеренно раздраженно она замахала руками в сторону двери.

— Я думаю, вам стоит исчезнуть. Решайте ваши проблемы наедине. У меня полно других дел, кроме как заниматься еще и вами. — Она снова села за стол. — Так что — вон!

— Мы уже уходим, — сказала Гермиона.

— Ну да, конечно, мы вам надоели, — поддержал Северус и обнял Гермиону за плечи, пропуская вперед.

— Эй, минутку, Северус, так что с моими волосами? — потребовала она.

— Я считаю, что тебе очень идет этот цвет, лягушоночек! — услышала Минерва ответ Северуса и не смогла удержаться от смеха, когда Гермиона возмущенно воскликнула.

— Наконец-то эти двое нашли общий язык. Давно пора, — послышался голос Альбуса с картины, висевшей прямо напротив стола.

— О да, тут я соглашусь с тобой в виде исключения, — подтвердила Минерва и с довольной улыбкой откинулась в стуле.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
